


Just A Peek [Drabble]

by BlazersEtc



Series: Little Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Jace doesn't mean to pry, in fact he’s trying to hurry up and get ready so he can leave and give Alec and Magnus their space because if the way they were looking at each other over dinner was anything to go by, Jace does not want to be stuck in the room across the hall from them. Jace is trying to grab his new leather jacket from his room, freshly purchased after Simon gave his away, but when he glances to the right he gets a full view of Alec in a position he never imagined.





	Just A Peek [Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a fairly old drabble but I'm cleaning out my laptop files so I thought I'd share them for those who are in need of more Malace fic!

 

Jace isn’t sure why Magnus left the door wide open, especially when he knows that Jace hasn’t left yet, but with no boundaries between them Jace can see  _everything_.  Alec’s flat on his back with Magnus hovering over him, their lips are connected together as Magnus’s hand roam over Alec’s body and Alec returns the treatment. Neither his parabatai, nor his boyfriend, have a shred of cloth on them and Jace is a little shocked at the arousal that surged through him at the sight. Jace has always found both sexes attractive and he’s not blind, he’s seen Alec naked on several occasions and it’s not a bad view, it’s just not one Jace had allowed himself. Magnus on the other hand, Jace had labeled off limits because he belonged to Alec, and Jace wasn’t about to pursue something that was Alec’s, parabatai didn’t steal from each other.   

It’s such a private moment, one that Jace feels so guilty for seeing, but he can’t seem to pull his eyes away. In a way, he’s jealous. Magnus and Alec get to have this with each other, not the sex, Jace can get that anytime he wants- and often does, but the relationship between the two, the love and tenderness, Jace craves that with every fiber of his being and no matter how many people Jace brings into his bed, he knows he won’t find that from a one night stand. 

Jace is jerked out of his thoughts when he hears Alec moan, his head dropping back to the pillow as Jace realizes that Magnus is now fucking his boyfriend into the mattress. A flush creeps over Jace’s cheeks as he feels his pants tighten and suddenly Jace is wondering if they would be able to hear him if he moved to leave. Jace couldn’t just stand here and  _watch_ , that wouldn’t be right, he shouldn’t even be seeing this-but how could he escape? How could he tear his eyes away from  _this_?

“Darling, I fear that your parabatai is about two seconds away from a mental breakdown.”

Jace freezes at the words, his eyes going wide in panic, he’s been caught red-handed and he has no excuse that can possibly get him out of this. Alec lifts his head to look passed Magnus’s shoulder, his eyes meeting Jace’s and he smiled a little. 

“You’re welcome to join us.” Magnus practically purrs and somehow the words sound so much more appealing coming from his mouth than they did from that seelie from a few days ago. 

Jace however is rooted on the spot, unsure if he’s about to flee or stay and fight for what he wants. 

“Jace…” Alec isn’t saying anything more, but the lust in his eyes and the way he’s looking his parabatai over is enough for Jace to finally move. 

Jace closes the door behind himself and suddenly it hits him that Magnus could’ve closed the door the second Jace’s footsteps came down the hall but he didn’t, he left it open on purpose, they had wanted Jace here from before he even stepped in front of the door. That thought is enough for Jace to start stripping down to join them. 

Later, when they’re all three laying together in Magnus’s bed, Alec in the middle with Jace wrapped around his one side and Magnus on the other, Jace knows that this is what he’s wanted, what he’s been looking for. 

“Jace?” Alec’s voice is quiet, though they’re all still awake the energy level has come down and they’re all a bit sleepy. 

“Hmmm?” Jace’s reply his a quiet hum, too sated to bother with more. 

“Thank you…for tonight. I know you don’t…see me that way-”

“Alec. If I didn’t see you that way, do you think I would have agreed?”

Jace lifts his head just enough to look Alec in the eyes, though he’s not oblivious to Magnus watching him from behind Alec. 

“But…I thought..wasn’t this just?”

“Sex? If you want it to be, then yeah, I guess it was, but I care about you. About both of you.” Jace made sure to look at Magnus over Alec’s shoulder before turning his gaze back to Alec. “We’re parabatai, Alec. We’re almost the same soul. When you fell in love with Magnus…I guess, a part of me did too, maybe not to the extent that you did, but…I feel it. And you…there aren’t words for what I feel about you.”

Jace looked down for a moment while Alec and Magnus exchanged a glance. “I’ve never been in love…but seeing you two make me want that someday.” 

Magnus reached out for Jace’s hand, taking it in his own as Alec smiled at them both. “Then maybe you can. Hopefully with us.”

Jace looked up in shock to be met with two grinning faces and in that moment Jace knew, there was no one else he’d rather share his life with. 

“Hopefully.” Jace’s answering smile was enough of a promise and he turned with sparkling eyes to look at Magnus. “But you really need to work on your evil plans Magnus, for a warlock, you’re a little obvious.”


End file.
